Cherry blossoms one shot
by Jade Ami
Summary: this is a one shot that some one wanted me to write. It's based on the blanket seniero two of your fav anime characters trapped in a cabin during a snow storm with only one blanket. CHANGED.


Kagome-chan: Hey guys!! this is a short one shot some one asked me to write. It's based on the cool web site i went to that had fanfic stories based on this thing called the blanket senerio. (two of your favorite anime characters in a cottage with one blanket in the midlle of a snow storm and one of them has hypo thermia.). well, hope you like it pammy!!!! Love ya'll

Disclaimer: i don't own inu yasha. i do how ever own a note book filled with inu yasha stories i have writin in my spare time. mwahahahaha!!! stay posted!!!!

Ok, Some people where confused. When a person gets Hypo thermia it is because there body temperature goes to low. This is what you must do if this happens;

-Remove wet clothings

-Dry off the person and cover with warm clothes

-Heat the body slowly. If you heat the body to rapidly, It can cause internal damage so it is best if you use your own body heat to warm the person up.

Hope that cleared it up a bit.

Warning: This story is a lemon. If any one has a problem with that, do not read past the first line.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow swirlled around there bodies as Inu yasha quickly moved through the freezing white blanket that seemed to be fallinig from the heavens.

"Inu yasha..." kagome groaned as she rested lifelessly against his chest.

"Don't worry kagome" he said as he struggled to find any sort of shelter. They'd been traveling for hours in this weather and kagome had become more and more cold by the minute. He looked down at her as she shook violently in his arms. She looked deathly pale and her lips where turning blue. _'I have to find some where soon or Kagome might...'_ He mentally smacked him self for even thinking about it. But he'd be damned. _'If the wench wasn't so weak!'_ He grumbled a few curse words as he fixed the thin blanket he had found in her bag back around her better. As he finished fixing it, He glanced one more time out at the swirlling white snow and his heart skipped. He saw the faint brown out line of a cottage amoung the bright white cloud that seemed to cover them.

Inu yasha moved as fast as he could to the cottage. He felt Kagome shiver violently against him and then she went still. "Oh Crap!" He cursed. He finally got to the cottage and pushed open the door. "Dammit" he cursed as the cottage was deserted. He slammed the door closed before walking over to the empty fire place and placed kagome infront of it. He turned around and looked for any thing that he could use to warm her up. He walked over to a small wooden chest and found a blanket, The blanket was thick and wooly. Perfect to keep her warm. He wrapped her up the blacket and stood up. She was still not moving or making any sign of life. He looked around and sighed. _'I need to make a fire.'_ He looked around the cabin but found fire wood. 'Dammit!' He cursed. Finally his eyes wondered over to the chest that he had taken to planket from. He smirked and broke it into pieces and then through it into the fire place. He quickly turned to Kagomes bag pack and looked for the sticks that she used to Light fires with. He found them in a small clear material. It surprised him to see that the small see through material had kept it dry but he dismissed the thought and continued to light the fire.

As the fire began to catch, he turned back to kagome. She had finally began to show signs of life, But not good signs. She was shivering violently. He noticed her wet hair and groaned. Her clothes must be soaked. He had to get her out of those wet clothes. But knowing the wench, if he even dared to touch her, he'd suffer from the massive amount of "Sits" he'd get from her. "Shit" he muttered as he reached over and slowly began undressing her. He slowly unwrapped the blankets and cursed. The thin blanket was completely soaked but thank god that the thick one wasn't soaked yet. He placed the thin one spread out on the floor by the fire and returned to continiue. He slowly lifted off her shirt, lifting her limp arms to pull it over her head. It surpised him when he looked down and saw a thin black piece of cloth cover her chest from his view. He smirked inwardly. She might have been a very annoying woman but she was very well developed. Her skin was perfectly smooth and breast where perfectly shaped, placed and sized. The black cloth that was covering her didn't do much to hide her though. It seemed to be more like a barrier that seperated his eyes to the rosey pink nipples beneath. He ran his finger along the material, trying to get the dang thing off but he couldn't find an opening any where! As he was about to give up, he found the small black hook at the back. He sweat dropped and smacked him self over the head. Duh! He finally got the dang thing off. As he layed her across his legs to finish the job he couldn't help but notice her chest again. Her nipples arched perfectly erect to his touch. He closed his eyes tight as he shook the thought that seemed to flood into his head away. "No!" He whispered to himself. _'I can't take advantage of her while she's out like this!'_ He reopened his eyes and continued, He removed her skirt and once again found a thin piece of black clothe covering her most private place. He sighed. Already becoming aroused be just the sight of her. _'I'll just leave that on. For both of our sake.'_ He touched the side of the thin cloth to see if it was wet as well and to his horrer, It was. He took the now damp thin blanket and ran it slowly over her wet under wear. Hoping to dry it off. His hands moved back and forth, stroking her repeatedly. His mind was starting to drift again and when he really paid attention to what he was now doing, he pulled back. He had been so rapped up in his own thoughts and needs that he had stopped strocking her and had kissed her. But what was even more strange was that she was kissing him back! He had to stop. After he got her almost completely naked he placed her closer to the fire and put the blanket over her. Kagome began shivering violently and groaned. "Shit!!! What the fuck is wrong now?!? I just put her down!!!" he asked as he kneeled down and touched the floor. he groaned as he felt the cold floor and got back up to look for something to put under neath her. But he didn't find any thing. He groaned as he began taking his own wet clothes off and winced as he laided down on the cold floor and pulled her untop of him. "Damn it all!" he cursed Inu yasha looked at the fire as he felt kagome cold body untop of him. If he wasn't already slightly aroused, He wouldn't have cared. But having her firm ass pressing against his manhood was torcher!He pushed it all out of his mind with much difficulty and he slowly fell asleep.

Kagome woke up and groaned. Her head hurt and she felt extremelly chilly but she felt really comfortable. She kept her eyes clothes and tried to remember what she was dreaming of. The irotic images came flooding back. Inu yasha had taken her over and over in her dream and she loved it. The extremelly skilled half demon had managed to push her to the brick four times in her dream. She smiled and the naughty thought and snuggled into the source of the warmth. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a pair of warm arms tighten around her. "Wait..." she said and a small smile crept across her face. Inu yasha was fast asleep and holding her tightly. _'Wait, What happened?'_ she thought as she looked down at his manly profile. _'Don't spoil the moment Higurashi!!!'_ she mentally ranted then closed her eyes again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and absently played with the hair on the back of his neck. She sighed as she began making small circles on his neck.

Inu Yasha was completely aware of what she was doing and he liked it. He had felt her wake up and stay still for a bit, mentally he thought she was going to kick his ass but surprisingly, She wrapped her arms around him and started to play with the hair on the back of his neck. It was extremelly erotic and he couldn't him self but to be turned on... He moved his hands lower on her body, stopping at her lower back. Not forgetting to trace her back softly with his fingures and then making small circle on her lower back. She shivered against his touch and arched a little. Damn, He was having trouble controlling him self.

Kagome shivered against him. She didn't know if he was doing this in his sleep or not. But she liked it. His soft sentual touches where turning her on... She slowly sat up a little, strandling his hips between her thighs and her hands moved forward and she traced the line from his throat to his belly botton then back up again and stopped at his heart. She moved across slowly to his nipple and made a small circle a then went the other way and did the same.

Inu yasha groaned and ran his fingures up and down kagomes spine before moving to her perfectly flat stomach, causeing her to shiver and arch against him a little more. His hands secretly wrote his name in Kanji across her stomach and kagome moaned. He couldn't help him self. He pulled her down to him and kissed her in a deep passionate kiss. His skin burned against hers, She was like a drug to him. He just couldn't seem to get enough. He wanted to taste all of her. Kagome shifted a little and Inu yasha growled, Not wanting to break the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. His tongue moved every where and kagome moaned and arched against him again. He left her mouth and began making a trail down her neck then to her breast.

Kagome arched against him and dug her finger nails in his back and moaned. She opened her eyes and looking into big golden ones. Inu yasha's hand moved down her body and stop just below her belly botton. He ran a finger over her soft wet core and kagome shivered and arched. His finger began moved in small circles and kagome grinded her teeth. His finger pushed into her and kagome winced. Inu yasha looked at kagome as her face started to relax. He knew it would hurt so he waited to be sure she was over it. Inu yasha began slowly moving his finger in and out as kagome arched against him and moaned. He was loosing it. The way her ass slapped against his thighs, making that irotically pleasing sound and the way her breath came in short bursts, It was driving him mad. He had to take her soon. He felt her pushing more and more. She speed up the pace and Inu Yasha growled. Who knew the little wench was that naughty. The tought only hightened his need and before he knew it, He flipped her over, Locking her hands above her head. She smirked and wrapped her legs around him. trying to force him into her harder. Kagome gasped as he started moving back and forth. She moaned as he moved faster. The pressure was begining to building up inside of her and she became mad with the need to go harder and faster. She ripped her hand away from his grasp and locked them on his firm back side. Pushing him faster. "Oh... Inu Yasha! faster, Harder!" Inu Yasha was going insane. His demon side took control. Making him go faster and harder. Kagome let out a long big moan, still pushing him more. He felt the pressure building up in his insides. He was pushed to speed unimaginable by humans. Pushing into her hard and fast. Kagome grinned her teeth as Inu yasha pushed in to her frantically. Lights danced into kagome's head as the pressure began to release in a volcano of lust and need. Inu yasha felt her tighten and this pushed him over the edge. He heard her scream his name and she fell limp against him. Inu yasha moaned her name and fell back.

Inu yasha held on to kagome in a few moments of silence. Both of them lost in there own world of lustful remembrance. He didn't expect any of this to happen but he knew one thing for sure. He was never going to give up kagome now. He was gonna be with her no matter what. Inu yasha stared down at her as she wiggled a little and went silent again. He smirked a little then closed his eyes to go to sleep. clutching her close and not wanting to pull out of her. He wanted them to stay like this. Bond to each other for an eternity. He wanted her to raise his pups and stay by his side each night. And he would care for her and his family. For ever...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys like the new and improved story. If you like the old one better, I can past it on this one as the second chapter. Who knows, if i get enough reviews, Maybe i can start a longer story from this one. Any way. Bye! R&R please!

Lub Candie


End file.
